tout fout le camp!
by dexash
Summary: un tout fou le camp de plus! C'est pas ma fauteuuuuh


_Issu d'une soirée multi craquage, voici : le dernier né de la famille des tout fout le camp !! issu d'un « chiche » de Crabi et d'une légère surdose…de quoi ? Ah je vous le dirai pas !!_

_L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de fous rires incontrôlés._

_Bonne lecture !!_

Un soupir de soulagement.

Voilà le seul indicateur de l'arrivée d'Atchoum sur Atlantis.

« Enfin tranquille ! »

Entre la fac, les amis stressés par les partiels et Crabi qui tentait à toute force de la caser avec tout ce qui était susceptible de porter un boxer, elle avait décidé de s'accorder un bon moment de détente. Programme verrouillé avec Syla qui veillait au grain, elle se pensait à l'abri.

« Salut ! »

« Ah !!» Le cri lui avait échappé.

« Hé bien l'auteur, tu m'as un peu stressée.. »

« Arrete de m'appeler comme, t'en fais qu'à ta tête… »

« Grmph »

« Oh ca va ! En tout cas, j'espère que je vais enfin avoir la paix… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Crabi devient invivable… Elle veut me caser avec tout ce qui porte un boxer et qui passe à portée »

Le rasta – Et oui c'était lui – étouffa un rire.

« C'est pas drôle » fit l'auteur boudeuse.

« Si ! »

« Nan. »

« Oulah » sourit l'ex-Runner. « T'as vraiment l'air à bout… »

« C'est pas peu dire… » soupira Atchoum.

« Bon…allez suis-moi »

Elle le suivit, bêtement. Il entra une seconde dans ses quartiers et en ressortit les bras chargés. Une centaine de mètres et quelques téléporteurs plus loin, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Le vent fit frissonner Atchoum.

« Attends. »

Il l'entraîna au bord de la terrasse, et la força à s'asseoir, lui passant une couverture.

« Regarde, c'est pas beau ? »

Elle releva la tête et sourit. Le panorama était extraordinaire. L'océan d'Atlantica, avec au loin la côte du continent. Elle soupira et se cala contre lui. Souriant, il passa un bras autour de son épaule. Ils restèrent là, sans parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'agace autant ? »

Et elle de déballer tout ce qui lui prenait la tête : Crabi la marieuse, et les sites web.

« Sites web ? »

Elle lui expliqua succinctement le principe, puis il hocha la tête.

« Mais ton client, il est pas trop chiant ? »

« Non, non ça va…heureusement d'ailleurs…sinon j'aurais même pas accepté le projet »

« Et ton amour des challenges alors ? »

« Mouais… »

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui…et s'endormit !!

John était – comme d'habitude – à la recherche de Ronon.

_Ce diable de Runner a le chic pour que personne ne le voie…_

Lorsqu'enfin il l'aperçut, il se rendit compte que son ami n'était pas seul.

« Ah tiens ! Elle est là, elle ? »

« Chhhhht ! Elle est crevée… »

« Ok…Je suppose que Crabi y est pour quelque chose… »

Ronon sourit et acquiesça.

John sourit à son tour, et s'installa à côté de son ami. Ils discutèrent doucement, attendant le réveil de l'auteur.

Le bruit des voix, bien que bas, finit par la sortir des limbes du sommeil.

« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! »

« Bonjour John. Aaaaaah » elle bailla.

« Une petit balade en plein nature, ça te tente ? »

« Ouais. Tout sauf retourner chez moi bosser ! »

« Bon, allez on va aller se promener…C'est le comble, c'est les personnages qui prennent soin de leur auteur ! »

Un petit conciliabule avec Elizabeth plus tard, l'autorisation était accordée.

« Mais auparavant, venez à la salle de la porte ! »

Ils s'y rendirent donc, rejoignant au passage Teyla. Discrètement, Atchoum s'assit avec la flag Team. Somnolant à moitié, elle n'écoutait pas ce que disait Elizabeth et laissait son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présentes. Elle sursauta quand elle crut reconnaître une silhouette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un lui boucha la vue. Elle crut avoir rêvé. Quand Elizabeth les libéra, elle suivit Teyla et ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le grand dadais là-bas. C'est Meow… »

« Ton programme est verrouillé ? »

« Oui. »

« Il a du le pirater… » Enchérit Laura, surgie d'on ne sait ou – _Comme d'hab, quoi_.

Elle les suivait dans les coursives, quand elle entendit.

« Ma petit Christelle ! »

« Oh merde. Je n'avais pas rêvé. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Meow arriver tout guilleret.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« … »

« T'es tout seul ? »

« Nan »

L'auteur ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que la flag Team pouffait de rire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Regarde là-bas… »fit-il, lui indiquant l'entrée de la salle de port, vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

Elle se retourna, et serait tombée si Ronon ne l'avait pas retenue.

Un jeune homme blond regardait un peu partout.

« Mais c'est pas vrai…comme si toi ça suffisait pas… »

« C'est qui ? »

« Max. »

« C'est pour son site que tu te prend la tête ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bon allez viens, on s'arrache de toute façon. »

« Oui, mais je me demande comment ils sont arrivés la tous les deux…J'ai la seule copie du programme … »

« Allez c'pas grave. Lâche l'affaire…Bonne journée Meow ! »

L'intéressé acquiesça distraitement : il venait d'apercevoir une des scientifiques qu'il trouvait fort à son goût. Elle essaya d'éviter le second intrus, mais manque de chance, il la reconnut.

« Bonjour Christelle. »

« Salut. »

« Ca va bien ? »

« Oui, oui mais je suis pressée, là… »

« En tout cas sympa ce programme de dématérialisation… »

« Pssst Atchoum, allez on y va »

L'auteur accueuillit la suggestion avec soulagement.

« Avant juste une question : comment t'es arrivé la ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on entendit : « Mamouuuuur ! Johnny ! T'es ou ? »

Complètement synchrones, John et l'auteur palirent.

« Oh non ! Pas elle ! »

Trop tard. Crabi survint, venant – il semblait – de la section des quartiers.

« Ah, Sheppardounet, te voilà enfin ! Tiens Chris ! Ca va ? «

« Naaaan ! Comment LUI » indiquant Max « il est arrivé là ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai amené, et Meow aussi ! »

Six soupirs de concert.

Elle commençait à les entraîner vers la salle de détente, mais John se dégagea d'un coup et partit vers la salle de la porte. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, les cinq autres le suivirent en tentant de semer l'importune, sous les « mamouuuurs » de la-dite importune et les éclats de rire du nouveau venu.

« Max ! La ferme ! » prit le temps de lancer l'auteur avant d'être entrainée par Ronon.

Il ne répondit même pas et rit de plus belle.

Ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle devant la porte des Etoiles, et John lança au technicien de composer le code, avant que la folle qui les poursuivait n'arrive.

Le technicien éclata de rire – comme la moitié des gens qu'ils avaient croisés – mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Ils attendirent à peine la fin du kawoosh, puis Teyla et Rodney passèrent la porte.

« Attendez mouaaaaaaa ! » hurla Crabi en se précipitant vers la porte.

Les deux militaires de garde se jetèrent sur elle pendant que Ronon poussait John et l'auteur à travers la porte. Il les suivit, et le vortex se coupa.

« Ouf !! » émirent de concert John et l'auteur.

Les autres regardaient avec un grand sourire.

« Alors c'est pas beau ? »

L'auteur se retourna et se trouva face à une plage paradisiaque. Elle eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

« Elizabeth a promis de les garder sur la Cité » ajouta John.

Le sourire de l'auteur s'agrandit encore, si cela était possible. « Bon on attend quoi ? »

Oubliant qu'elle se trouvait avec ses propres personnages, l'auteur décida de profiter de la détente qui lui était offerte et alla sans arrière pensée se jeter à l'eau. En espérant que des préoccupation plus terre à terre ne viennent pas trop tôt la rappeler à son travail

_Voualaaaa_

_Bon, Max, Meow, si un jour vous lisez ça, faut s'adresser à Audrey pour les reproches !!_


End file.
